It Takes A Village with the Reids
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: It's been seven months since Emily died. This next case the team. Lila and the children find out the truth while looking for Declan Doyle. The only characters I own are Ava, Amelia, Matthew and Michael.


It Takes A Village with the Reids

Present Day

It had been a long seven months for the Reid family and the Hotchner family. Hell it was a hard seven months for the BAU.

JJ had only been back for four months and she was being reviewed by a Senator Cramer. The team had been suspended because of some of the decisions they made in the previous case.

Two Weeks Ago

The Reid Household 6:00 am

Spencer and Lila Reid were in their infant son's nursery. Little Matthew Robert Reid was looking at the mobile and laughing at the shapes spinning above his head.

They were wearing their pajamas and Spence was wearing his glasses since he hadn't put in his contacts yet.

"Look how peaceful he looks." Lila told her husband with a smile.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Their four year old daughter Ava Elizabeth Reid skipped into the nursery and was picked up by her father.

"Good morning Ava." Spencer told his daughter while tickling her tummy.

Ava laughed and was put in her mother's arms. "Good morning Mommy! Daddy! Matthew!"

"Good morning Darling how did you sleep?" Lila asked her daughter.

"I had a nice dream about playing with Emily."

Spencer looked at his daughter and frowned. He still missed his best friend and went into his bedroom to get ready for work.

Lila puts Ava down and picks up Matthew and follows her husband to their bedroom.

"Baby, what the matter?" Lila asked her husband.

"I miss Emily and will everyday you know."

"So does your family and Aaron and their children, your friends and coworkers. Spence everything will be alright. Your working on getting the bad guy who took her away and close to finding Declan." Lila looked into his eyes and he embraced her and Matthew played with his father's glasses.

"Buddy, do you like playing with Daddy's glasses?" Spencer teased his son with a smile on his face.

Jack and Amelia were staying with them while Aaron was in Pakistan working on an assignment and walked in with Ava.

"Hey you two, do you want some breakfast?" Lila asked the Hotchner children and Ava.

They all nodded and went down the stairs and the two adults and Matthew descended the stairs and they all ate breakfast.

Present Day

Lila wassitting by Spencer who was holding Matthew while Derek was sitting there waiting for Penelope. Ava and Michael were coloring in their coloring books on the floor.

"Why are they asking her questions she didn't make any of the decisions that we made?" Spencer asked Derek.

"You know how these things are. We made some decisions that were not the best and not exactly within their version of the laws within the constitution." Derek told Spencer and they both rolled their eyes.

"When will Penelope be back?" Lila asked out loud to nobody in particular.

Spencer and Derek shrugged.

Two Weeks Ago

BAU Noon

Spencer, Lila, the team and the Hotchner children were in the round table room. There was a picture of young Declan on the board.

Aaron and JJ were standing in front of the group and looked nervous.

"Seven months ago I made a decision that impacted not only this team but my family and I do not regret this decision. We all know that Emily lost a lot of blood. But she was stabillized and was airlifted to Paris while she healed. JJ gave her different identities while she healed and she is coming back."

"She's alive?" Penelope asked with hope.

"But we buried here." Spencer told Aaron.

"Again I take responsibility for that decision and only take it out on me. If you have any issues only take them out on me."

"Any issues?" Derek asked angrily.

Lila and Penelope gasped as they saw Emily and everyone turned.

"Hi. I did not want to leave you guys like that."

She turned and looked at Derek "It wasn't fair."

Amelia ran out to her mother. "Mommy!"

"Oh baby." Emily said with tears in her eyes and picked her up and kissed her tearstricked cheeks.

"Your not in heaven any more Mommy!" Amelia said and hugged her tight.

"That's right I'm back sweetie."

Penelope, Lila and Spencer went up to Emily and hugged her.

"I have so much I need to tell all of you but what is going on with Declan?" Emily asked going to the board still holding on to Amelia.

"He was kidnapped and we have Doyle in custody. Doyle didn't do it." Aaron told his wife.

Present Day

Lila had taken Ava, Michael and Matthew to the bathroom. Derek was sitting by Penelope comforting her about all the unfair questions she was asked from Senator Cramer.

Erin Strauss came to sit by Spencer and offered him a breath mint and he gladly took it.

"How are you Dr. Reid."

"Nervous but other than that I'm doing fine?"

"Where's your family?"

"Lila took our children and Michael Morgan to the restroom." Spencer told her and Strauss nodded.

Just then Aaron, Emily, Jack and Amelia walk into the building.

"At least she's back?" Strauss whispered to Spencer.

"Is she?" Spencer asked in confusion.

Two Weeks Ago

The team was in Baltimore trying to find Chloe Donaghy and Declan and Spencer got a call from Aaron and learned that Declan and Chloe Donaghy were missing and were probably planning their escape with Lachlan McDermott. Spencer made a quick decision and went into the interrogation room that was holding Ian Doyle.

Emily went into the room when she heard what Spencer suggested to Ian Doyle.

"What we can't just trade him for Declan." Emily told Spencer while looking at Ian.

"What other choice do we have and I'll keep him close to me." Spencer told her.

Present Day

Spencer was in the room and Senator Cramer was beginning to question him. Spencer had been full prepared for what questions they would use.

"Agent Reid, it seems you were the one who suggested that your team release Ian Doyle and trade him for his son?"

"Yes sir I did." Spencer told him honestly.

"And I also see you are the only one to not ask to be reinstated?" Cramer asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes sir I did."

"My question is why?"

"I don't feel that my team should be questioned for the decision I made and as for any other questions the government have had to handle situations like this case. In 2010…" Spencer started and was interrupted by Cramer.

"Calm down Agent Reid."

"This is calm and it's DOCTOR." Spencer finally corrected him.

Senator Cramer looked at the other heads of this senate hearing in disbelief.

Two Weeks Ago

The team had found where Chloe and Lachlan were planning on going with Declan. As they were about to make the safe trade, Chloe walked down the stairs of the private jet and shot Ian Doyle in the neck. Spencer shot Chloe while JJ shot Lachlan.

Emily was holding Declan while looking at Ian Doyle hold Declan's hand and take his last breath.

Present Day

Everyone was sitting and waiting for the final decision that Senator Cramer was about to make. And it was decided that the team wasn't rogue and were all reinstated and Emily Prentiss could be an Agent again. Penelope was planning on taking the portrait of a presumed dead Emily off the wall of remembrance in the BAU.

Derek looked at Aaron and frowned.

"Derek, I want you to know that this wasn't about you…or me. It was all about saving Emily." Aaron told him.

"I understand Hotch. It'll just take me some time."

"I know." Aaron nodded and returned to his wife and family.

The Reid Household 8:00 PM Spencer and Lila's bedroom

"Spence are you okay now that Emily is back?" Lila asked her husband with concern.

"I don't know. I understand Aaron had to make this decision to keep his wife save and lie to us. But I don't know if I can ever trust Aaron, JJ and Emily ever again." Spencer told her sadly.

"Honey it will take time." Lila told him gently.

"I know and I hope I can forgive them and trust them again."

"Honey I know you will. Good night and I love you." Lila told him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Love you too. Good night." Spencer kissed her good night and went to sleep soundly for the first time in seven months.

THE END


End file.
